Only You Karou!
by HighOnSky
Summary: With one look I was his. I didnt know his name until much later but all it took was one look. Now what seems like such a horrible thing has turned into a wonderful dream. Could fate be pushing me into his arms? KarouXOC
1. No Money, New Master

Only You Karou!

A Ouran High Host Club Love Story!

Part One

No Money, New Master

I sat there next to my friend as she fawned over Honey Sempai and patiently drank my tea. "Mi-San would you like some cake?" Honey asked grinning up at me. I smiled politely smiled back and took the piece of cake from you and nodded in thanks.

"Mizuki your so quiet. The least you could do is talk with Honey! I am paying for you to be here after all ..." Siori said grumpily at me.

"Well Siori as much as I adore Honey Sempai it wasn't me who chose to request him." I said in an undertone. Siori just sighed before turning back to Honey and dotting over him again. With her distracted I allowed myself to let my eyes wonder across the room. I watched as the two twins entertained there guest and my heart ached with an unfamiliar feeling.

Suddenly one of them turned and looked at me with those gorgeous amber eyes. I felt a blush I couldn't control rise to my cheeks. I tried to cover it with a smile to him and to my surprise I saw his cheeks turn the slightest bit pink before turning back to his guest. I jumped when I felt a small hand on my arm.

"Mi-San will you hold Usa-chan for me? I need to go talk to Hikaru and Karou for a second. So please look out for him?" he asked with pleading eyes. I nodded and took his small bunny from him. I placed it in my lap securely and stroked its ears as Honey walked away to the two boys. I smiled to myself … I now knew his name.

It didn't take long till Honey came running back and took back his bunny. "Thank you Mi-San! Usa-chan really likes you!" he said his eyes wide with happiness. I smiled at him and told him it was my pleasure. He gave me a hug before running off to eat more cake.

I remember that day. It seems like so long ago now. I didn't have to worry about anything. Money or school everything I needed as provided for me. Now it was all different. My father was working on minimum wage and my mother worked such long hours when she had never worked before. My mansion was gone and I now lived in a small two room apartment with what little I had left. The thing was though … I was perfectly fine.

I was raised in a rich family but I wasn't really spoiled. I knew how hard my father had worked to get us where we were today. I never asked for much because I never needed it. The only thing I was greedy about was my books. Those were the only things I refused to sell. Even now I sat in my small room surrounded by hundreds of books.

Yet even though I was fine living here I was depressed. The only thing other then my books that I loved about being rich was my school … Ouran Academy. Not only was it the finest educational facility I had friends. The only friends I had ever know. Also there was a club … I went every day with Siori. And in that club was a boy. I never talked to him but I loved just to look at him.

With out realizing it I had started to cry. I hugged my pillow and just cried about everything that I was going to miss. I heard my door open and I looked up to see my father looking at me concerned. He took a seat on my bed and pulled me close. He stroked my hair and without saying a word he made me feel better. My father could always do that to me. I looked up at him and it shocked me as always how much I took after him. I had the same pale gray eyes, the same freckles across his pale skin, and our auburn hair even fell in the same waves.

I finally stopped crying and just lay there in his arms letting him hold me close. "Now my little sparrow do you want to tell me what is bothering you? I thought you were fine with us moving and everything?" he asked and he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice. I knew all he wanted was for me to be happy.

"No im fine with that dad its just … im going to miss my school. I felt like for the first time I was truly making friends. I am really going to miss it. I know we cant afford it and I know I am not nearly smart enough for a scholarship. I just wish … there was something I could do you know?" I said being completely honest with him. My father was the only person I completely trusted.

We sat there for awhile on my bed not saying a word while he thought. I just stared at him and I could almost see the gears working in his head. "Well we have some money saved up for your collage but we couldn't let you use it all … but I think if you got a summer job you may be able to earn at least half of it. Though it would probably have to be a live in job such as a maid or something." he said thoughtfully.

I looked up at him tears of happiness gathering in my eyes. "R-really! Father oh father thank you!" I said then hugged him tightly. I finally had hope again that I would be able to see him yet again.

I sat there a bit nervous but also excitedly. I sat there waiting in a small room waiting for my interview to start with the previous servant's of the house. Finally the door opened and two identical girls came in and said in unison "You must be Mizuki. We are glad you answered our ad." You looked at them a bit oddly but nodded waiting for them to say more.

The first one said "We have been happy working for the young masters but we have finally moved on to bigger and better things." the second one pipped in "We are finally going to collage. But we can not simply leave the young masters to care for themselves." then the first one again "Yes that would be horrible actually. So we hope you will take good care of them!"

I looked at them shocked and then said "Thats it! No real interview just take care of the young masters? There must be some catch!" They looked at me and a sly smile crossed there faces.

"That proves it right there!" they cried out in unison. The first one said "The young masters are highly irresponsible. Always going and making trouble you see." the second one chimed in "So they need someone responsible to watch after them. After worrying about something like an interview you have to be the one!"

They smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile in return. I rather liked them even if they were strange. "Now that your hired we should tell you a couple things." the first one said followed by the second "First this will be your new room while you stay here. And your free to do what ever you please on the weekends." then for the rest of the day they showed me around the house and told me about the young masters. They sounded a bit familiar actually …

Finally at the end of the day I sat making dinner with the twins when they handed me a tray and said "Here as a little test take these to the young masters!" with a smile. I asked what there names were and they said "Oh yeah its Hikaru and Karou. Now you better hurry the young masters are impatient."

It took all my will power not to drop the tray. It was them! I couldn't believe it. My breath caught and for a minute I couldn't breathe. I finally nodded and made my way slowly up the long stairs to my new masters room.


	2. A Make Over From My New Best Friends

Only You Karou!

A Ouran High Host Club Love Story

Part Two

A Make Over From My New Best Friends

I finally reached the door that lead to Hikaru and Karou's room and knocked on the door. I got no answer so I let myself in and narrowed my eyes at the darkness. There sitting on the floor were the twins glued to the television screen as they played a video game. I sighed and switched on the lights saying "Dinner young masters." This was met with many protests from them but only Hikaru turned around to see me.

"Oh you must be the summer maid. Look we have the lights off for a reason so we would appreciate it if you let us be. Oh look its our favorite Karou!" he said as he began to dig into his food. I let out a sigh and just shook my head.

"You know young master Hikaru you might just ruin your eyes sitting so close to the screen and it would be such a shame to ruin such beautiful eyes. So would you maybe reconsider leaving the lights on and moving a bit back from the screen?" I said politely trying hard not to lose my temper.

Hikaru pondered this for a moment before his brother said "You know she is right Hikaru I would just die if those pretty little eyes of yours were ruined." and he pulled him close in a loving way. I couldn't help but laugh at them both as I started to leave the room not making eye contact with Karou for fear of a blush.

I could feel there eyes staring at me as I made my way to the door and I said "I know that's just an act you put on at the Host Club so you don't have to act around me. I don't fall for that whole forbidden love thing anyway young masters so your going to have to try harder then that to get me wrapped around fingers." As I closed the door slowly behind me I heard them whispering and I had a feeling I was the reason why.

I made it back to the kitchen a small smile on my face and was ambushed by the twins, Akio and Akia. "Well we heard the whole thing on the intercom." Akio said followed by Akia "And it seems you have made quite the impression on the young masters." then Akio added again "But how did you know about the young masters Host Club?"

I took a seat and traced circles on the counter sadly as I told them "Well my family use to be quite wealthy and I use to attend Ouran Academy. My friend Siori use to take me everyday to the Host Club so I became fairly familiar with the club. But sadly a rather unfortunate situation occurred and my family lost all its money. So that's why I am here. I don't want to leave my friends at Ouran Academy but since I am not smart enough to get a scholarship I must work to earn my tuition. Oh I am sorry I am boring you with my life story."

They both gave me a hug and said in unison "Oh its ok Mizuki! That's what friends are for after all." and they dotted over me for the rest of the night and for once in a long time I felt truly happy. I smiled and laughed and actually really connected with Akio and Akia the way I had never really connected with any one before. It felt … wonderful.

We ended up having a sleep over in my new room, there old room as it turned out. We were all sitting on the floor talking when they both turned on me and said "So if you use to go to the Host Club you must have had a favorite. Who was it?" The question caught me by surprise and I found my mind wondering to a flash of amber eyes and red hair.

Then without noticing it my lips began to whisper "Karou ..." with a longing sigh. I felt my heart beat fast and I seemed to be in my own little world as I remembered all the times I had watched him from afar in music room three. I was brought back to reality though by the squeals of Akio and Akia.

"We knew it!" they yelled with such force I was knocked backwards. "Since we first started talking about the young masters we could see the longing in your eyes." Akio said and Akia added "And it was confirmed when we heard you talking to the young masters. Now we have no choice but to." I saw the gleam in there eye and knew that I was not going to like what came next as they said together "Give you a complete make over!"

I screamed and yelled as they dragged me to there own personal closet that was filled with tons of clothes Hikaru and Karou's mother had designed. Even though I was completely against the whole make over idea I had to admit these clothes were amazing. I brushed my hands along the many different fabrics in awe. "Now lets see first we have to deal with that hair ..." Akio said sitting me on a seat in front of a vanity.

I ran my fingers through my hair and snapped at her defensively "Whats wrong with my hair! I rather like it ..." I brought the long waves of auburn hair over my shoulder and looked at the light reflecting off it creating a halo of sorts around me. I thought it looked good enough.

"Oh its beautiful of course my dear" Akio said brushing out my hair with a rather happy look on her face "But we must make its beauty bring out your own beautiful face." Akia said grabbing my face in her hands and turning it this way and that. It was beginning to annoy me but at the same time I was rather intrigued.

I let them work on me with Akio twisting and pinning my hair and Akia covering my face with creams and powders until I finally heard them let out a happy sigh. "That took awhile but I think we have worked our magic yet again Akia." Akio said and Akia answered "I believe that this may be our best yet now for our favorite part" I groaned knowing what was coming next as they cried out together "Clothes!"

"Come on its late cant we do this in the morning!" I yelled trying my hardest to resist there dragging and undressing. Even though when we had money I had personal wardrobe designers I was never that interested in clothes. Even now I was more comfortable in jeans and a t shirt with my hair hanging lose.

"Hate to burst your bubble Mizuki dear but ..." "when you were resting your eyes for a few minutes you passed out for hour's so its almost time to take the young masters there breakfast." they said while pushing a pair of shoes onto my feet. Then with a long sigh they both said "And now we are finally done!"

They pushed me to a mirror and I kept my eyes closed not wanting to look but finally curiosity got the better of me and I opened my eyes and let out a gasp. The girl in the mirror who I knew was me looked like someone completely different. My face was highlighted with a light pink and my gray eyes sparkled with dark smokey eye shadow and my lips were painted a soft rosy pink. My hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, held in place by a big white bow, and my bangs framed my face gently. But my favorite part was the clothes.

They had put me in a jean mini skirt with a small slit on the the side with a matching jean jacket over a pink and white striped halter top completed with a pair of strappy white heels. Over all I looked amazing, like I had never looked before. Before I could say a word Akia, who had been missing for quite a bit, pushed yet again a large tray into my arms. "Its time to go serve the young masters Mizuki." she said as they both pushed me out the door and Akio added "And hopefully catch the eye of young master Karou along the way!" with a tinkling laugh.

Yet again I found myself short of breath with my heart nearly beating out of my chest. Before I had been able to avoid much contact with Karou but thanks to my self proclaimed best friends there was no way I could avoid his gaze. How could I possible hide my feelings for him when I was face to face with him. Oh what have I gotten myself into now?


	3. Admiring From Afar

Only You Karou!

A Ouran High Host Club Love Story!

Part Three

Admiring From Afar

I knocked on the door and entered quietly saying "Good morning you masters." trying hard to keep a smile on my face. That changed though when I saw that they were both still sleeping in the pitch black room. I let out a long sigh as I set down the tray on a table. I walked over to the large windows but before I pulled open I stole a glance at the two boys. They looked so peaceful in there sleep that I almost felt bad about waking them up. I jerked myself back into reality how ever and, with some difficulty, pulled apart the rich velvet.

The bright morning light shined in the room brightening everything to unbelievable levels. I squinted my eyes and nearly fell over to see the two brothers still fast asleep. I let out a groan and walked over to the right side of the bed where one was spread eagle cuddling a pillow. For some reason I knew this was probably Hikaru. I shook him gently saying softly "Its time to wake up young master."

I saw his eyes open a tiny bit and seeing it was me he let out a groan of his own. "Why did you open the curtains. Its way to bright in here now. Why don't you just run along and go clean something." he said curling into a ball underneath the covers. Deciding to give him a few more minutes of sleep I made my way to the other side of the bed.

I knelt down on my knees and couldn't stop myself from thinking how lovely he looked in this light. His red hair was streaked with gold from the light and his pale skin was flawless and seemed to shine. It was breath taking. Unable to stop myself I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered sweetly "Its morning young master. Time for breakfast." He fidgeted in his sleep and mumbled something I couldn't understand. I tried to wake him one more time "Master Karou please wake up." At this he opened his eyes wide and looked at me.

I couldn't move under his amber gaze and he finally said "You knew I was Karou?" His voice was full of surprise and I suddenly remembered the Which One is Hikaru Game that no one had ever won. It must have come to a surprise to him that a maid he had never met had know it was him. He had no idea that I had so often watched him in music room three.

"Just a lucky guess I suppose young master" I said as he sat up rubbing his eyes. I could feel his eyes follow me across the room as I set up there breakfast. Part of me found it unnerving but the other part of me enjoyed the attention he was giving me. That part of me made sure to keep his eyes focused on me.

"Please don't be so formal. Call me Karou or Karou-San. And excuse my bad manners but who are you?" he said standing up and stretching. As he made his way to the table I went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes for him and his brother admiring there taste before answering him.

"Im your new personal servant. My name is Mizuki Souwatari. Feel free to call me what ever you wish young master." I said as I smoothed out the clothes on the couch that sat in one corner of his room. I had absentmindedly started to tidy up his room as he sat eating and watching me curiously.

"That name sounds oddly familiar but where could I know you from … Do you work at Ouran Academy to?" he asked between mouth fulls of pancakes and eggs. Just watching him made me slightly hungry.

"I use to attend Ouran Academy actually. If fact I still do." I said matter of factly and before he could question me I left the room with a bow, ready to go get my own breakfast. I closed his door behind me but fond myself wanting nothing more then to go back in there with him.

I went back to my room and found Akio and Akia waiting, fully dressed, to hear every detail of what happened. I told them how I had told them about and they both asked with surprise "How did you manage to do that?" I shrugged it of again as a lucky guess but for the rest of the morning there eyes never left me.

After breakfast the twins gave me a hug and told me they were off to try and there new apartment to finish unpacking. I walked them to the door and waved as they walked off down the street. I made my way up the stairs again ready to begin my first official day as a maid.

I spent most of the morning just trying to find my way around this palace of a house but finally made my way back to the floor where mine and the boys rooms were. I hadn't noticed earlier just how close our rooms truly were til just then. I walked down the hallway dusting statues and straightening pictures wondering which room I should start on when I came across a door I hadn't noticed before. I looked around and seeing nobody around opened it slowly. I nearly dropped my cleaning surprise when I did.

Inside was a huge library. Two stories high with row after row of books old and new and in the middle a large comfy sitting area complete with table lights for night time reading. It was the best library I had ever seen. I set my cleaning supplies on the ground and allowed myself to walk down a row of books gently brushing over the spines. They all seemed well worn and I couldn't see the twins reading so I wondered if perhaps there parents were book worms.

As much as I longed to stay I knew I had to leave and I picked up my cleaning supplied ready to leave but I heard the door handle turn gently and in a quick second I hid behind one of the many shelves. I didn't know why I hid, I dint think I would get int trouble but yet my instincts told me to stay hidden. I heard the scrape of leather against wood as a book was taken down and then the faint squish as someone took a seat.

With my heart beating fast I stole a peek at who ever was in the room with me and let out a small gasp … it was Karou! At least I thought it was Karou since I was sure Hikaru was still fast asleep in bed. And also I had a strange tug in my gut that told me I was right. I sneaked out of the room while he was absorbed in his book and closed the door quietly behind me.

I leaned against the door and let out a small laugh as I smiled and said out loud "Hes a book worm … just like me. Maybe we have more in common then I thought." before walking of to go clean elsewhere.


	4. I Love Bananas

Only You Karou!

A Ouran High Host Club Love Story!

Part Four

I Knew There Was A Reason Why I Loved Bananas

It was hard to believe I had been working for Hikaru and Karou for almost a month now. I hardly ever saw the twins since they were usually off with the Host Club so I didn't have much to do yet I was slightly disappointed. The few times I had spent talking with the twins they had seemed rather nice. Well at least Karou did, Hikaru never did much but glare at me while hovering over Karou. What they didn't know however was that I saw Karou on a daily basis.

Karou didn't know it but I learned a few days into the job that he went to the library everyday before Hikaru woke up. I had a feeling that Hikaru didn't like reading much and by the way he would be completely absorbed in his books I knew that Karou had a passion for them. So against my better judgment I made it a habit to arrive in the library early and hide in a section he never entered. I know it was a bit creepy yet I couldn't help myself … I felt that I was getting to know him just by watching him.

Even now I sat on the floor on my knees watching from in between two large books as Karou pondered over which book to read today. I had noticed that like me he enjoyed fantasy books. I wondered if, like me, he enjoyed them because he wanted to escape reality for just a little bit. I saw him pull one of his favorites off the shelf and he took a seat on one of the couches.

I watched him for about half an hour before he checked his watch and he put the book up with a sigh and left to go jump into bed with Hikaru before he woke up. I waited for two minutes, the time I knew it took him to get to his room, before exiting myself and went to truly start my day.

The day seemed to drag on forever as I cleaned the boys bath room. Who knew that two boys could make such a mess in such a little space! It was pretty disgusting when I had to unclog the drain. It was even worse when I saw that the clog was due to a huge orange hair ball. I was still squirming when I made my way down to the kitchen for the boys dinner.

When I opened the doors to the kitchen I was ambushed from both sides with a huge hug. "Mizuki! We missed you!" I heard as the air was squeezed out of my lungs. I was finally released and I saw the smiling faces of Akio and Akia. I smiled back at them happily before pulling them into a hug of my own. It had been weeks since I had seen them last and I was excited to see my best friends back.

I released them and exclaimed "I haven't seen you in such a long time. Its so good to see you again. Why don't you go on up to my room and wait for me. I have to bring the boys there dinner but I promise as soon as I do I will come straight to talk to you." They nodded and took the back stairs as I loaded up a silver platter with the plates the cook, Chie, had premade for me.

I was humming to myself as I walked into the boys room and set down the platter. I turned on the lights and closed the curtains for the night and just waited for Hikaru to start whining. I was slightly shocked when I didn't hear his nagging though. I turned around and saw Karou sitting down by himself at the table. He smiled at me and said "Hikaru is taking a shower if your wondering."

I nodded and tried to hurry out of the room embarrassed that in my excitement of seeing Akio and Akia I had forgot to change out of my cleaning clothes. So there I stood in front of the son of a world renown designer in bleached stained jeans and one of my fathers t shirts. Even worse was that Karou couldn't take his eyes off of me. I blushed under his gaze and said "I am sorry Karou-San for my appearance, I was in a rush and forgot to change."

He held up a hand to silence me and gave me a warm glowing smile. "There is no need to apologize Mizuki. True I am use to you wearing more fancy clothes but one can not expect people to dress like that all the time. Besides this seems more natural. More you I suppose." he said a blush forming on his cheeks. Flustered I started to nod and bow out of the room and barley heard him add "Besides Mizuki, your cute no matter what you wear."

With his compliment still ringing in my ears I rushed down the hall to tell everything to my best friends. I entered my room and closed the door behind me with a happy sigh. The twins were immediately in my face just waiting to find out why I was so happy. I said simply "Karou said I was cute." Of course this was not enough to suffice my gossip queen friends and I happily told them what had just happened.

They squealed with delight at my news and I received a hug as they said "Awww" in unison. I wiggled out of there arms bright red and I tried to brush off there comments. "Come on Mizuki he thinks your cute even in that ugly thing! That must mean he has a little crush on you." Akio said followed by Akia saying "Yeah any guy who thinks your cute in casual clothes is definitely a keeper too."

I spent the next half hour arguing with them about making a move on Karou, which they were sadly winning to a point. I sighed and cut them off as I stood up from my seat on my bed. "I have to go clean up from dinner if you don't mind. Now when I get back I don't want to talk about this any more ok?" I pleaded with them. They huffed but in the end nodded reluctantly. With there arguments still rushing through my mind I made my way back to the boys room.

I opened there door not paying any attention to what I was doing and as I took a few steps in I felt my foot hit something slippery. Before I knew what had happened I was flying through the air. I closed my eyes just waiting for my face to become one with the floor. But to my surprise my face didn't hit the floor but instead something soft and warm. Even more surprising my feet were again touching the floor.

I looked up and my eyes were met with the ember gaze of Karou. His hands were on my waist and his head was inches from mine. I couldn't breath as he smiled down at me and said gently "Mizuki you have to be more careful. I wouldn't want you to hurt that pretty little face of yours you know." Karou then removed his hands from my waist and took a step back. He looked me over as if trying to find any scratched but seeing none nodded in approval before walking away to his bathroom.

I watched him disappear before looking to see what had caused me to fall. I laughed seeing the culprit was nothing more then a banana peel. I picked it up along with the rest of the dinner mess. As I left there room I said to myself "I knew I liked bananas for a reason."


	5. A Visit From The Host Club

**Only You Karou!**

**A Ouran High Host Club Love Story!**

**Part Five**

**A Visit From The Host Club **

"Mizuki may we have a word with you if your not to busy?" I heard a voice call from the game room. I entered to see the twins, Hikaru and Karou, sitting on the couch texting away on there phones. I announced my presence with a small cough and they both looked up from there phones to see me. "Ah good your not busy because we have a job for you." Hikaru said shutting his phone with a snap.

I looked at them with mild surprise, it wasn't often that they gave me a specific job to. Then I felt slightly scared lately Hikaru had been doing his best to make my job ten times harder. I just sat there waiting patiently for his instructions. I was relieved when I saw Karou speak up "Our friends from the host club are going to be coming over today, so we are going to need you to get some lunch for seven today. We will be in the garden so make it in a picnic form... if that's not to much trouble of course Mizuki."

My spirits lightened a little when I heard this, remembering all the fun times I had when I attended the host club. It was hard to admit but I was glad to be seeing Honey Sempai again too. "Its no problem at all Karou-San. Is there anything particular you wanted to eat? Other then cake that is I know how honey loves his cake." I said with a fond smile thinking of the small blonde haired boy.

Hikaru gave me a questioning look and circling me asked "How is it you know about Honey Sempai exactly maid-sama?" with a cold tone. I felt scared a little under his icy glare and couldn't seem to find my voice. Luckily Karou came to my rescue.

"Hikaru leave her alone. She went to Ouran Academy remember? She use to come visit the host club with her friend. I believe Honey Sempai had a soft spot for you if I remember correctly." he looked at me and I nodded to confirm "And also Hikaru her name is Mizuki." he added with a slight glare at his brother.

Hikaru looked at Karou without even trying to hide his surprise and hurt. Then in a bat of an eye Hikaru turned on me a devil like glint in his eyes and in an overly sweet tone said "Of course my apologies Mizuki. I'll find a way to make it up to you. I promise." Right then I knew that what he had done so far was nothing compared to what was about to happen. Hikaru had just become my enemy.

With a nervous laugh I bowed my way out of the room and went down to the kitchen wondering how bad this day was going to turn out to be. I entered the kitchen with a groan and the main cook, Chei, looked at me with a concerned look. "Is everything alright dear?" she asked wiping her hands on her apron as she walked over to me.

"Yes perfectly fine. Other then the fact I am pretty sure Hikaru has it in for me now. I have heard rumors about what the twins can do … should I be worried?" I asked leaning on the counter helping myself to a rice cake. I was not comforted by the look of pity on Chei's face.

"Well the twins are often called the twin terrors. Ever since they were little they have been working together to make who ever they didn't like life's miserable. What exactly did you do to upset the young masters?" she asked as she passed me a cup of tea to help calm my nerves.

"Well I didn't do anything actually. Hikaru got a attitude with me and Karou .." I said his name affectionately " he stood up for me. But of course Hikaru would never be angry with his brother so now I am the object of his hatred it seems." I ended with another sigh. I didn't know this job came with these kind of complications.

Chei let out a gasp of shock and looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean to say that its only one of them. I don't think I have ever heard something like that before. Nothing has ever come between them since birth. Oh I think you may be in for quite a handful with Hikaru though im not sure. They usually work best together." she said adding thoughtfully.

I sipped the last of my tea pondering on what she said. On one hand it might be worse because I am coming between Hikaru and his brother but then on the other hand I wasn't sure he was as powerful without his other half. I pushed it out of my head for the time being because I had work to do.

I clapped my hands together and said "Ok now what I really came down here for. Chei I am going to need some help with lunch. I need to make a picnic lunch for seven including lots of sweets." Chei nodded and we set to work the previous conversation behind us.

Finally after hours of work I had two big picnic baskets full of food and a large blanket over my shoulder as I walked out into the gardens. Next to the library the garden was my favorite place on the whole property. It was about the size of three football fields and filled with tons of exotic and local plants along with multiple fountains. I breathed in the sweet air and sighed happily.

I was walking along the paths of the garden looking for the host club when I heard a childish voice call out behind me "Mi-San!" I turned around just in time to see Honey run up and hug me tight around my waist. I smiled down at him and dropped the baskets gently so I could stroke his hair. "Its good to see you to Honey Sempai." I said as he let go of me.

"Did Hika-San and Kao-San invite you too?" Honey said looking up at me innocently. By now the rest of the Host Club had caught up to Honey, including the twins.

Hikaru scoffed and stepped forward "No of course not shes just the hired help. Hopefully you packed a decent lunch Maid-Sama?" he asked bending down and looking in the baskets. I looked down ashamed and wanted nothing more then to run and hide.

"Hikaru what is your problem today? Mizuki hasn't done anything to you so why are you acting like such a jackass?" Karou asked looking at his brother with a combination of hurt and disgust. Hikaru paid him no attention as he dug through the baskets.

"Its simple really I think its about time Mizuki learns her place." Hikaru said and before I knew what happened I was covered in freezing cold water. I let out a small yell. I looked around at all the shocked faces and the beaming smile on Hikaru's face. I turned and ran crying as I went.


	6. An Apolgy From  Hikaru?

**Only You Karou!**

**A Ouran High Host Club Love Story!**

**Part Six**

**An Apology From … Hikaru?**

I slammed the door shut as I entered my room. I rested against it as I stared at the floor the only sound coming from the dripping water that covered me. I stared at the small puddles starting to form around me and I closed my eyes tight in frustration. What had I done to make Hikaru hate me so much! Karou stood up for me one time and now I was public enemy number one. And yet there was nothing I could do about it.

I let out a defeated sigh and walked slowly to my bathroom to take a hot shower. With some difficulty I stripped off my wet clothes throwing them carelessly into the hamper and stepped into the warm shower. The hot water warmed my freezing body and I let my mind water as the steam swirled around me. It walked through the events of the day and instead of lingering on the bad I focused on how Karou had stood up for me. And yet when Hikaru had dowsed me in water he had said nothing …

I got out of the shower and redressed my eyes burning more with every second that passed. I laid down on my bed and hugged my pillow and finally let go of my pride and cried. The tears were streaming from my eyes and I could taste the saltiness on my lips. Once I started I couldn't stop, they just kept coming as I kept thinking about what Hikaru had said. I was nothing but the hired help. Even if I went back to Ouran Academy it would never be the same. I was nothing but a commoner and rich kids didn't want to be friends with a commoner. Rich kids especially didn't fall in love with the maid …

I cried until there was no more tears and even after that I just sat there my room turning steadily darker. I didn't bother even bother to get up and deliver the boys dinner sure that once Chei didn't see me down would deliver it for me. Besides by now I was sure that word of that afternoon had spread across the whole mansion. I was not looking forward to the week of staring and whispering that were sure to come. What I wouldn't give to be home right now with my dad by my side with a cup of hot coco.

I was just about to call my father when I heard my door open and the lights came on. I didn't even care to look to see who it was and I didn't need to as Chei came and sat in front of me on the bed. I looked up at her as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and looked down at me sympathetically. "I took the twins there dinner for you. I figured after er … what happened you wouldn't be in the mood to see them again today." she said with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah and wait til you hear this. The twin terrors have been arguing! Karou is very angry with Hikaru for what he did and said til he apologizes he will not share a room or meals with him. It seems you have caused quite a commotion young lady. I am not sure what to think about it actually." she said getting up and covering me with a blanket. As she was walking to the door she added "Oh and you have a visitor."

With a slight surprise I looked up and gasped as I saw my father standing there in my door way a cup of hot coco in each hand. He smiled at me warmly as he rushed to my side and handed me my cup. As I sat sipping my drink he talked about everything that was going on at home that I had missed and thankfully didn't bother me about that afternoon or my puffy eyes. He knew I would tell him when I was ready.

After about an hour of just enjoying each others company and watching some t.v he finally decided to try and bring up the issue at hand. "So my little sparrow do you want to talk about why your so upset? Because the Mizuki I know wouldn't let the antics of some stupid boy make her cry." he said as always understanding me perfectly.

"I know and I am not really bothered that Hikaru threw the water on me its what he said before hand. He said I was just the hired help and I should learn my place … and he was right. I want to go back to Ouran Academy but things are going to be so much different now. Will I still have my old friends or will I be treated different because I am not rich now … I know it shouldn't matter but it does! Why does it have to matter so much why cant they just love me for me hired help or heiress." I said my eyes starting to burn again and I felt the first small tears starting to leak.

My father wiped away the tears just like when I was little and he placed his arm around my shoulders. "I know how you feel. I was just a shop keeper for a small time natural medicine seller. I mostly catered to the poor who couldn't afford big time medicine and I was happy with my life. Then one day an heiress fell sick and no modern medicine could heal her. That's when her family turned to me. I managed to heal there daughter and in the course of healing her we fell in love. Less then a year later, with the help of her family, my shop was a big time business and I was married the girl of my dreams. You see your mother didn't care if I was rich or poor she loved me for me. And that's all that mattered. So I am not sure if this story helps or not but just remember that anyone would be crazy not to fall in love with a girl like you." he said planting a kiss on my forehead.

A little while later my father left me still thinking about what he said. So I went to sleep my head full of contradicting thoughts of love between the rich and the poor.

I woke up in the morning my head feeling fuzzy and my eyes slightly wet. Yet I felt better after a full nights rest. After the talk with my father the night before I felt much better. What would happen would happen rich or poor and all I could do was hope for the best. And that was exactly what I was planning to do.

I was just about to get changed when I heard a knocking on the door. I was just going to ignore it as I walked to my closet when I heard a voice say "Can I come in … its Hikaru." I was shocked and ran to the door but opened it cautiously expecting a trick. He came into the room a sad look on his face as he looked at me.

I just stared at him wondering what he could possibly be doing here in my room. For a couple minutes we just stood staring at each other and I felt that something was slightly off with him. "I came to apologize for yesterday. I was way out of line and I just … it was just unacceptable. I know your probably still mad at me so please take all the time you need but I do hope you can forgive me." he said with a bow.

I smiled and said "Its no big deal really. I was upset but my dad talked to me and I calmed down quite a bit. The thing is the water didn't bother me it was what was said before hand. But now I see that rich or poor it doesn't matter as long as you have people who accept you for you but thank you anyway."

Hikaru nodded with a smile and started to exit. I then couldn't hold it in any more I started to laugh. He turned and looked at me with a questioning look. "Tell the real Hikaru to try his worst because I am ready for him, Karou." Karou looked at me with surprise and then smiled sheepishly. "Thank you though Karou … it means a lot that you stopped by." I said as I closed the door on him and went to go change for another day as the hired help.


	7. A Day With The Boss

**Only You Karou!**

**An Ouran High Host Club Love Story**

**Part Seven**

**A Day With The Boss**

I hummed happily to myself as I sat in the game room folding all of Hikaru and Karou's clothes. Hikaru had been trying his best to make my job hell but I had met each challenge and passed with flying colors. This put Hikaru in a horrible mood but left me in a joyous one. Today I had managed to wash all of his clothes in less then two hours which was a new record. I was half way through and about to take a break when I saw a shadow fall over the door way. I looked over to see Karou standing in the doorway watching me.

"Do you need something Karou-San?" I asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. He shook his head as he walked in and took the seat next to me and to my surprise began to fold the clothes along side me. I stared at him and I could see a faint blush starting to form on his cheeks. "What are you doing?" I finally asked.

"Well its Hikaru who made this mess right?" he asked and I nodded then he continued "Well I usually try to keep Hikaru under control so I kind of see this as my fault to. So I find its only fair to help you. Why do you not want my company?" he asked looking at me innocently.

I laughed "Of course not who could resist those puppy dog eyes anyway?" I teased him as I passed a basket to him. Karou flashed me a charming smile as he began to fold again. For the next half hour we sat talking and laughing together which was odd since the whole time all we did was fold laundry.

I was laughing at a story Karou had just told me as he helped me put away all the laundry. I thanked him and I was just about to leave the room when he grabbed my hand. My breath caught for a second as I turned around to see those big ember eyes and I couldn't pull away. "Mizuki … I know Hikaru has been giving you a really rough time lately and I know its not your fault actually in a lot of ways its mine. So how bout I try and make it up to you?" he said looking at me pleadingly.

"Oh like h-how?" I asked unable to look at him due to the huge blush I couldn't stop that was forming on my cheeks. Could this really be happening? Could he possibly be asking me what I had only dreamed about him asking me? No it couldn't be, he probably just wanted o give me a raise. Then again he had just helped me fold clothes and best off all he was actually holding my hand.

"Well I wasn't completely sure if you wanted to or if its something your interested in or not but … there is this fair thing downtown and I thought maybe you would want to go with me? Um j-just to make it up to you of course Mizuki!" he stuttered turning redder then even me. It was so cute I couldn't help but laugh and smile at him which only caused him to look away and smile shyly.

"Of course Karou I would love to. How about tomorrow since Saturday is my day off? Oh and is Hikaru going to be joining us?" I asked nervously. I had never seen those two leave the house without one of another and this thought was nagging in my mind. I could only imagine what I would have to put up with if he was coming along.

"No he doesn't want to go, he thinks they are boring. I disagree with him though I think they are nice besides I am sure anything would be fun with you. I mean if a girl can make me laugh while doing laundry I know we can have fun at a fair!" I smiled at him sheepishly as he continued "Also tomorrow is perfect. Meet me out front about noon ok?" I nodded and he smiled triumphantly before taking off down the hall.

I slowly made my way back to my room but as soon as I shut my door behind me I let out a happy scream and threw myself down on my bed. I hugged my pillow and laughed girlishly, which was so unlike me. The first thought that ran through my head after the initial shock was to call my best friends, Akio and Akia. I pulled out my phone and with a push of a couple buttons had both of them on the phone with me.

They both thought something was wrong and as they did started firing questions in unison. I finally got them to calm down enough to tell them what had just happened and before I knew it they had made arrangements to come over the next day to help me pick out an outfit. The only issue was I was not at all involved in these plans.

The next day as promised Akio and Akia were in my room poking and pinching, applying and curling, and most annoyingly lecturing me on dating. I was use to this y now and just nodded and smiled trying my best not to move. And yet part of me was hooked on there every word not wanting at all to mess up with Karou. Although it wasn't an official date I still felt like if this went well then maybe, hopefully, something might spark between us.

After about an hour of drifting in and out of the conversation I found myself looking at myself in the mirror. And I was impressed. Instead of making me look like a Lolita doll, which was there usual style sadly, I looked natural. Just a pair of my daisy dukes with a cute belt and a black tank top with my favorite flip flops. Even there make up and hair was toned down, which I was very happy about. Nothing but some lip gloss and eyeliner with my hair pushed back with a hairband. It was very ...me. And I couldn't thank them enough.

Seeing my look of gratitude Akio said "We were going to go with our style but ..." Akia finished "Karou doesn't like us. So we figured just beautifying your look would be the best." I hugged them tightly telling them over and over how much I loved them as they laughed and pushed me down the stairs and out the front door.

Being shoved out the door backwards I went to turn around and almost ran face first into Karou. I looked up at him and was greeted by his warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back as he said "Hey Mizuki. I've been looking forward to this since yesterday so are you ready to go?" I nodded happily unsure of what to say He beamed at me saying "Great! Then lets go." as he walked down do the drive way and held open the car door for me.

The car ride was a fun one as he told me about the inner workings of the host club and it was cute the way he seemed to rant out of nervousness. When he asked me what was so funny I just shook my head and continued to listen to his stories.

After what seemed a short time he parked and I could see the lights of close by Ferris wheel and could already smell the cotton candy and funnel cakes. It was then that I realized that I had not eaten breakfast as my stomach gave aloud rumble. I let out a small "ep" as I blushed and put a hand on my stomach. Karou laughed as he helped me out of the car with a smile. "Come on ill treat you to lunch." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

**Many Hours Later**

The day had gone better then anything I had ever imagined. Sharing fries and a pizza with Karou for lunch and holding onto him in the haunted house. He had even won me a cute stuffed panda bear. The day had gone so fast and now here I was on the top of the Ferris wheel staring up at the stars with Karou by my side. "I don't think I have had this much time in a long time, thank you Karou." I said stroking my panda and looking up at the stars waiting for the fireworks to start.

"I know how you feel. I don't think I can ever remember a time when I had was alone with someone other then Hikaru. Or remember a time where I had even more fun then when I am with him. Its a strange feeling but … I like it." he said as he slowly slid his arm around my shoulders. I blushed and was reluctant to get closer but with Karou pulling me steadily slower I finally relaxed and put my head on his shoulder just as the fireworks started.

"Wow have you ever seen such a beautiful sight!" I said as the fireworks exploded over us sending sparkles in every direction in every color. Adding hundreds of multicolored stars to the sky. It was just simply amazing to me. I heard a small laugh come from Karou as he lightly laid his head on top of mine and whispered more to himself then me "Yeah I think I have." I smiled persuaded that this had been a perfect day.


	8. For Richer Or Poorer

**Only You Karou!**

**A Ouran High Host Club Love Story**

**Part Eight**

**For Richer Or Poorer**

I walked down the hall sleepily from my late night before with Karou at the fair. I was just about to enter the kitchen when I was picked up by my waist and spun around while someone cried out "Mizuki!" before finally setting me down. I put a hand on my head to stop my eyes from spinning and was met with the smiling face of Karou.

I smiled back at him before he said "Mizuki I really had fun last night. I was wondering if you had anything planned for today too because im free." He was looking at me hopefully and I could see his fingers crossed behind his back. It was hard not to laugh.

"No I was just gonna lounge about my room today actually. Why what did you have planned because last night was more then enough to pay me back for Hikaru's little tantrum. More then I ever expected actually." I said blushing a little. I was hoping he would say that it was something more and I was not disappointed.

"Well actually I was sort of hoping we could go on a ...date? And not just because my brother is a jerk. I think your really cute and I your so fun I want to spend more time with you." he said a bit shyly then added "Oh yeah I thought you might want to maybe hang out around here with me."

I turned bright red and looked away as I said "Sure that sounds like fun actually. Im just going to make some breakfast do you want some to?" When I said this Karou looked at me like I had slapped him. He took my hand and pulled me into the dining room and pushed me into a seat.

"You will be doing no such thing today Mizuki! This is a date and you shouldn't have to work on a date. You just wait here and ill go whip you up something really good. Don't worry I am going to take great care of you today." he said with a wink before he disappeared behind the kitchen doors. So there I sat groggily not entirely sure what had just happened.

Before I knew it Karou burst though the doors and placed a large plate of chocolate chip pancakes dripping with butter and syrup with bacon and eggs in front of me. He took a seat next to me wit his own plate. I put my hands on my face and exclaimed "This looks amazing. This is really to much you shouldn't have gone through all the trouble Karou, really."

Karou put up his hand to stop me and said "No its no trouble at all. You are always waiting hand and foot on us it is the least I can do. Now here try a bite I made it just for you." He then held up a piece of pancake on his fork and held it out to me. I ate it and let out a "mmm" of delight. It was delicious! I couldn't stop myself from digging into my own plate and my food was gone in a matter of minutes.

Karou smiled at me as I licked the last bit of syrup off my finger. I blushed as I realized how pigish I looked and turned away from Karou. "That was really delicious, thank you. I had no idea you could cook like that. Where did you learn?" I asked as Karou took our plates and I followed him into the kitchen.

"We vacationed in France for a couple years. Hikaru and I studied under a couple world class chefs no big deal. Ever since then I have really enjoyed it though. What about you though what do you enjoy the most?" he asked as we walked up the stairs. I blushed thinking about how my favorite thing lately had been spying on him in the library.

"I guess reading. There are just so many different genres and so many different writing styles its never boring. Every book is something new and it just takes you away from reality you know?" I asked as he opened the door to the game room and I threw myself down on the couch. Karou took the seat next to me and handed me a video game controller.

"I understand how you feel. Nobody knows it but I read a lot. Though I have to say video games come in a close third." he said as we sat facing each other on a game of mortal combat. It didn't occur to me after I had beat him that he said it was a close third instead of second. I chose to ignore it for the time being and continue to destroy him in video games.

I let a triumphant yell as I killed him yet again and gave him a playful shove. "Couldn't beat you at Call of Duty you said, nobody had ever beaten you you said. Well how do you feel now!" I said laughing as he shut off the counsel with a slight pout. I gave him a hug and said "Aw im sorry. You did really good though if it makes you feel any better."

Karou hugged me back and all was forgotten as he laid down with his head in my lap. I began to stroke his hair absentmindedly as I thought about what he had said earlier. My train of thought was interrupted though when he said "Its ok really. Its good to find a girl who enjoys video games. Even better to find one who is amazing at them." I laughed as as he closed his eyes with a happy sigh.

Then I asked "Hey Karou, earlier you said video games was your third favorite thing after books. What is your first?" Karou opened his eyes and smiled up at me as he took my hand in his and kissed it. He then sat up and brushed the hair out of my face. He was so close now that I could feel his breathing on my skin.

"Well isn't it obvious Mizuki? Your the number one thing in my life." he said softly his lips brushing gently against mine. Before I could stop myself I had my arms wrapped around his neck and I was kissing him. He seemed a bit taken back but it didn't take long for him to pull me in his lap and kiss back. We finally pulled away and he said "I have liked you for a really long time Mizuki."

I looked down and said "I've liked you for a long time to Karou. Ever since Siori dragged me to the Host Club I was always drawn to you. Even though I sat with Honey all I did was watch you. I just wish you had noticed me when I was a somebody." He placed a finger underneath my chin and lifted my head up to look at him and gave me a light kiss.

"Believe it or not but I noticed you then to. You were the prettiest girl in the whole room and it was hard to try and take my eyes off you. Even now your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Don't you ever say you are a nobody because you are the most amazing girl in the world and in my eyes you will be the only girl in the world." he said.

I leaned into Karou to get as close as I could to him and said "When my dad lost his job to the Ootari company I thought everything was over. I would never be able to go to Ouran Academy again. That's why I got this job so I would be able to pay the tuition. I never dreamed that I would end up in the arms of the boy of my dreams. I never even dreamed you would notice me without my money."

"Mizuki, I don't care if your the richest girl in the world or the poorest. Its you I love Mizuki and I always have." he said as he looked me in the eyes and whispered "I love you."

I moved my face closer to his and whispered against his lips "I love you too Karou. With all my heart." then gave him a kiss knowing that no matter what may happen in the future I would always have Karou there by my side.


	9. One Shot Request

**Announcement**

Mizuki: Hey there people, Mizuki here! And as always flanked by my slightly over attentive boyfriend Karou.

Karou: Im sorry my sweet but I worry about you. Do you not like being around me all the time * hugs close and rubs cheek against her's *

Mizuki: * pushes him off * Anyway did you forget what we are here for?

Karou: Oh yeah! Our friend Sky, the one who wrote about how we met, is going to start writing about some of our other experiences. isn't that going to be fun?

Sky: Of course it is going to be but I think you left out something important.

Karou: Oh yeah … well shall we tell them then?

All of them: We want to hear what you have to say!

Mizuki: We think everything in our lives our interesting soo

Sky: I want to hear from all you Karou fans out there about what one shots you want me to write about.

Karou: So just drop her a pm or review and get ready for some interesting experiences :)

Sky: Thanks for putting up with this lame announcement so send me in those request soon so I can get to writing! I want to hear what you want to see.

All: See you soon!


End file.
